


F.U.N.

by LordTypos



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, OOC, Underfell, for my boo, its a gift, this is gonna hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTypos/pseuds/LordTypos
Summary: The explosion rings in his ear canals as he lays in the blessedly cool snow.





	F.U.N.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my buddy CB and the name is an inside joke.

Prt. 1

It had been a day like any other, he brother was off lazing about at his jobs and he, the gelreat and Terrible Papyrus, was patrolling his rounds.  
  Normally, such a patrol would be standard and done with before he knew it but today had been…..strange. Snowdin’s gangs have been quieter than usual, which set everyone on edge, even himself. These gangs were known for being brash and loud so the quiet is concerning; they must be planning something today.  
   As he turns the corner to go by the semifrozen lake the attack was sprung, it was one on ten or more, a few kept moving in the shadows making it hard to tell. He lowers himself into an attack stance and raises a sharpened femur. “Let’s have some fun.”  
The first gangster wannabe went down with no problem and no sound, only dust on the ground; the same could be said about the second through fifth one. The sixth, a bulky mangy feline, caused some fuss mostly because it kept aiming for his pelvis….perverted freak. While he was distracted the seventh on leapt on his back and tried to choke him out, as he gags he dispatches the feline and slams 7th into a tree before stabbing them in the chest to bleed out.

“More than I thought…tougher too but, not tough enough. Come at me you cowards!” 

And as they rushed at him, the battle seemed to be in his favor until a rat type monster that was missing leg tossed the bomb. The explosion was loud and bright, sending him flying into the woods, crashing against a few low limbs and coming to rest in a ditch.

Everything hurt so Papyrus knew he was alive but currently he was unable to move. He attempted to lift his arm and gags at the sound and feeling of his broken bones grinding together.  

  
….he hoped his brother finds him.


End file.
